phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Irving Du Bois
Irving is a boy who is Phineas and Ferb's self-proclaimed biggest fan. He always carries a scrapbook that he filled with images and souvenirs from Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas with him (such as the roller coaster, the chariot race, and the boys with some sort of soup, most likely from the time they created Chez Platypus). He has pictures and stories of the gang ever since day one. He even has a lock of Ferb's hair. He apparently was with them the whole day but had gone unnoticed because his horoscope says he's "the background type." He says he often has to digitally insert himself in pictures of their adventures to make it seem as though he was there as well. He thinks that Phineas and Ferb always have a plan, but is disappointed to find out that they have just been improvising the whole time. ("Hide and Seek") He also makes a cameo in the "Musical Cliptastic Countdown" saying, "Phineas and Ferb rock! WOOOOOOO!" He also appears with Phineas and Ferb's group of friends in "What Do It Do?" and "Atlantis". In "What Do It Do?", Phineas addresses him separately, ("Friends, bullies, Irving."), indicating that Phineas and Ferb don't consider him a friend yet. Though in "The Doof Side of the Moon" Phineas was glad that Irving was there to help and openly invited him. Also, in "Atlantis", he states that he got in the car when Linda stopped for gas, indicating that he wasn't invited onto the beach trip although it seems that he is part of the immediate group of kids. Buford and Baljeet do not seem to paticularly like him, calling him a nerd among other things. In "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", Irving receives Phineas and Ferb's clothes and cuddles them dearly. Irving also suddenly appears in "Hip Hip Parade", with no explanation whatsoever. He joins in on the parade. Its hinted in The Doof Side of the Moon that Irving is aware of Candace's intentions to bust her brothers, and that he doesn't want Phineas and Ferb to get busted, as he removes the Cameras that Albert and Candace put up and he tries to convince Albert to stop helping Candace. Irving also made a small appearance in the song Summer Belongs to You. Background Information * Irving's physical appearance is based off of a boy seen in the episode "Raging Bully". Dan or Swampy have said that when it came time to design Irving, they selected that character model, but that boy is a separate person from Irving. * He's a fan of Space Adventure. ("Nerds of a Feather") * His room is full with Phineas and Ferb pictures, some of them are not so good. ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). * He & Monogram know each other; Monogram considers him "not his partner". * Irving is the only one of the Phineas & Ferb's group of friends that knows that Candace wants to bust Phineas & Ferb * He has planted motion sensors in Phineas and Ferb's room. ("Not Phineas and Ferb") Appearances *Hide and Seek *Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown *What Do It Do? *Atlantis *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Hip Hip Parade * Not Phineas and Ferb * The Doof Side of the Moon * Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! * Nerds of a Feather Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Irving Category:Kids Category:Nerds Category:Speckies Category:Minor Character Category:Brother Category:Relationships Category:Phineas Flynn